Triangles
by Manyfanatic
Summary: Naruto leaves the village AND I WONT TELL U WHY YET and goes to the Akatsuki. Warning. Itachi x OC, Deidara x OC, Hidan x OC, and Sasori x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Pein, and Konan

This is an idea that I got while trying to tune out my science teacher. And it is a love triangle. Not a yaoi. There are 4 OC's in it: Kisa, Kanna, Maru, and Teketo. Maru and Teketo belong to my friend Kendall but Kisa and Kanna are mine. Oh and everyone is alive in this.

Naruto's POV:

Naruto put the boulder down and crept inside the hideout of his most hated enemy. The Akatsuki, who had torn his life apart. But he needed they're help. He just hoped they wouldn't kill him first.

He walked through the dull, dimly lit corridors inside the base. Passing a dining room, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom he saw his first member at the 2nd bathroom he came to. The man was coming out and was still half asleep. Naruto leaned back into the shadows. He needed to see the leader, Pein, before he saw anyone else.

Apparently he looked a lot like said leader when he was covered in shadow, because as soon as the member saw him, he snapped to attention, causing his long blonde hair, almost like a girls, to fall into his eyes. Naruto gathered up the best voice he could muster and said, "Get out of my way."

He gave a curt nod and quickly spoke, "Right away leader-sama un." He then proceeded to haul his butt down the corridor and around the bend.

Naruto decided to follow him. He didn't have a better idea. When he rounded the bend he saw a door being closed. Naruto pressed his ear to the door. When the sounds of the man getting into bed ceased, he slowly opened the door.

It was a common room. There were 10 beds, 2 of them empty. The beds rose from the marble floor. There were steps up to the mattress and it looked as though the mattresses were as thick as the floor. On the end of each marble platform, there was a nameplate. That was weird. The person he had followed was close to the door, and on his nameplate, it said Deidara. He walked slowly down the middle of the room reading nameplates as he went. Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. But Naruto didn't see a 'Pein' nameplate. It figures. He hadn't expected the leader to stay in the same room.

Walking quickly back to the door, Naruto saw a small seam in the wall. It was probably nothing, maybe just a closet or something. He walked out the door. Naruto didn't notice the shadow that detached itself from the wall and followed him….

Pein's POV:

Okay, what was the Kyuubi kid doing here? Seriously, what were those lazy guards doing? Pein followed him out of the doorway, already imagining the award he would get from Madara. The kid walked along the corridor in that bright orange and black jumpsuit of his. Pein wondered why he had thrown himself into the lion's den.

When they rounded the bend, the kid (wasn't his name Naruto something or other) stopped in front of the door that sheltered the girl's dorms. He walked inside and passed all the girls beds but didn't seem to find who he was looking for.

Naruto's POV:

This room was no good either. It was all girls. Set up in the same way, the only difference from the boy's dorm was the number of beds. There were 6 in all but only 1 of them was empty.

He gave a sigh and turned around. There standing in front of him was a man. He hadn't seen him when he walked through the boy's dorms. So this must be the legendary Pein. He quickly bowed at the waist and said, "Pein-sama" respectfully. Naruto then looked up again. He saw what he hadn't seen before. Pein's face was covered in piercings.

He had never seen so many of them. There were so many that he couldn't count them. But they didn't have anything on his bright orange hair. Jeez, this guy was so noticeable that Naruto wondered why he hadn't seen him before.

"Okay so you know who I am" Pein said "and I know who you are, but what I want to know is what you are doing here." And then without waiting for an explanation, he reached out, grabbed Naruto's ear and hauled him away to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah so this is the 2nd chapter!!!! Sorry the 1st one was so short…………..Now here is where you meet everyone. The majority of this is in Naruto's POV. I can just think of more things that he would actually do. Can you guys tell me if I should still switch off on the POV's?

Naruto's POV:

Fidgeting in my chair, I wondered what would happen. As if I didn't already know the probable outcome. I mean come on. I was probably stupid for taking the risk. Pein sat on the other side of a wood desk, in a room that was lined with bookshelves. If I had to guess…His office. He stared at me for a long time until I started to get uncomfortable. Then Pein spoke. " Why are you here?" he asked me. That was the question that I wasn't ready to answer yet. So I just said "Because" and left it at that. I couldn't ask for my help until I had proved my worth as a member of Akatsuki. He asked me question after question, and I answered none of them, letting my silence build up to what I had to say. And I was hoping the shock would be enough to make him listen to me. When he stopped with the one-sided interrogation, we sat there in silence until I felt that I just had to say it. 'No' I chastised myself. But of course my mouth didn't listen to me. "I want to join Akatsuki!" I blurted out.

Pein's POV:

Well tonight was just full of surprises wasn't it? 1st the Kyuubi kid comes of his own free will, then he sits in my office for about 2 hours, not saying anything, and now he wants to join us. Isn't that lovely. Actually when I thought it over in my head, I realized that it wasn't such a bad idea. We weren't yet ready to take the Kyuubi, and having him around would mean that I wouldn't have to send someone after him when the time came. So I told him "Ok." And the look on his face was perfect.

Naruto's POV:

It sort of felt like he was dreaming. Surely you couldn't get into Akatsuki this easily right? Pein (or Leader-sama now) told him that he would sleep in one of the holding rooms, since he very well couldn't go to the dorms. At least, not until Leader-sama introduced him to everyone else. Needless to say, he didn't sleep well that night.

The next morning he was woken up with the sound of hammering on the door. Naruto left the room and saw that Leader-sama was waiting for him, with a cloak and a ring. He slipped them on and followed him through the seemingly endless corridors until they reached what seemed to be the dinning room. Everyone was talking, yelling, and eating. But all of that stopped when Leader-sama and Naruto came in. They knew that he was a jinchuriki, and that his bijuu was the nine-tails. Some started to form hand signs but Leader-sama held up his hand.

The group waited for an explanation, and he told them that starting today, Naruto Uzumaki was one of them. The he said "All right, now in order I want you to get up, and say your name and your partner." He then pointed to a man in an orange mask with a swirl on it. "You start." The guy got up. " Hi I'm Tobi," he sang. "I'm Zetsu-sempai and Deidara-sempai's subordinate. And Tobi is a good boy!!!!!!" Naruto noticed more than one Akatsuki member roll their eyes. He silently agreed. The guy was annoying.

Next was the blonde one, the one he had seen last night. "I'm Deidara un. I'm Sasori-danna's partner un." Then there was a bored looking redhead who said "I'm Sasori. Partner to Deidara." After him it was a girls turn. She had long brown hair pulled back into a braid, and bright green eyes .She seemed sort of shy, and as she spoke, he had to strain to catch her words. "I'm Maru," She practically whispered. " My partner is Taketo-chan." Then the girl sitting next to her got up, and her voice was practically a scream compared to the girl before her. She had the same brown hair as Maru, which lead him to believe that they were sisters, but that theory was shot to pieces. On her head were 2 snow-white cat ears. Okay then… "Taketo, partner to Maru-chan," was her brief statement.

And on it went, with everyone introducing themselves, and Naruto struggling to retain some of the names at the very least. Kanna, and Kisa stood up at the same time and spoke at the same time. They said a lot more than everyone else. From the jumble of words he managed to make out that they were mirror twins and they were each other's partner. As they moved to sit down they each brushed their black hair out of their face at the same time. It was like they did everything in unison. He was going to have to get used to that. Kisame and Itachi went next, and he almost cried out when he saw Itachi. He was inadvertently the reason why Naruto was here.

Then Zetsu, a guy who looked like he was wearing a big venus flytrap, stood up. As he stood, a big orange and black blur launched itself at him. He yelled, and struggled in the death grip the thing had him in. It sang out "Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone was laughing and Naruto found himself joining in as if he actually belonged. Zetsu sat back down still trying to pry Tobi off of him. Second to last, was Hidan and Kakuzu, or 'The Zombie Twins' as he heard Deidara mutter under his breath. He would have to ask him about that later. Then the last girl stood up. She spoke quietly, though not as quietly as Maru, pausing to pick up a lock of blue hair that had escaped her flower hairpin's hold. "Konan, partner to Leader-sama." When she was done, Leader-sama dismissed everyone except Naruto, turned to him, and said, " Be ready to leave tomorrow afternoon. You are going on a mission."


	3. Chapter 3

This is already the 3rd chapter!!!! Thank you to those that reviewed, and to those that didn't….please R&R!!!!!! In this chapter you find out what Naruto's freaky mission is, and you also get to see what happens in the base on Fridays!!! DUM DUM DUHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'm sorry for any OOCness.

Naruto's POV:

It was like there was something in the air. As I left the dining room, I could feel the excitement and anticipation. Something was going on. Determined to find out what it was, I caught the first member that I saw, and asked them what was going on. A mental sigh was all I could do when I saw who it was. Tobi's annoying voice rang out, bouncing off the stone walls. "It's Friday, so Kisa, Kanna, Hidan, Itachi, Taketo, Maru, Sasori, and Deidara-sempai are gonna yell at each other," Tobi shrieked at me. Which of course was as weird as that time I found Sasuke skipping through a field of sunflowers, yelling "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty," at the top of his lungs. **(Sorry for the Sasuke bashing. I just don't like him. I apologize to any Sasuke fangirls.) ** And I couldn't imagine that girl, Maru, yelling. Or talking at a normal level for that matter. I sighed and let Tobi go, to save myself a headache.

I walked further down the dark corridors, getting more lost with every turn I made. Why hadn't leader made someone show me around? As I rounded a corner, the sound of people screaming reached my ears. Was Tobi right? I looked, and sure enough, I saw 8 people, in groups of 4. It looked like each group was having a violent argument. "You are so wrong!!!!!!! Just because an explosion is beautiful is not a reason to call it art! Art is beautiful AND everlasting! Like puppets!!!" I blinked. Okay, this was a new one. "Why don't you understand? Explosions are fleeting! They last just long enough to leave an impression on your soul, and then they leave!!!! It's inspiring!" I finally got close enough to see who was shouting at who. It looked like Maru, Deidara, Kanna, and Sasori were the group that I could hear, and Kisa, Hidan, Taketo, and Itachi were in the group that was drowned out by the 'Artist Argument.' Well I owed Tobi an apology. It looked like he was right. Kanna looked at Deidara for a while, then she grinned evilly and said "Oh so that why your so messed up Deidara! Your 'art' must have left too many impressions on your head!" Maru let out the most ear-splitting scream I had ever heard, and jumped toward Kanna. Both girls landed on the floor and started to beat the crap out of each other. Sasori and Deidara watched them for a while, then went right on back to yelling at each other.

I edged past the catfight and yelling match, praying that they wouldn't see me. They didn't. As I got farther down the hall, I could hear what the others were yelling with increasing clarity. And while Sasori and Deidara's argument was weird, this one was hilarious! "Of course my hair is better than yours," Hidan screamed at Itachi."You don't use the right shampoo! You don't even do 500 strokes a day with a specialized brush!!" Hidan shook his silver hair at Itachi, who didn't even flinch. He just stated "I don't need to. My hair is naturally soft and shiny, while you have to work to get yours to even begin to be at my level." Hidan didn't like that very much and his face started to turn purple as he yelled at Itachi for about 2 minutes. I wondered why he didn't pass out from lack of oxygen. Instead of passing out, he took a 3 pronged scythe from the folds of his cloak, and threw it at Itachi. He jumped and dodged the blades, but Hidan must have had it on a rope, because he jerked his arm and the blunt edge of it hit the back of Itachi's head. He immediately was rendered unconscious. Throughout all of this Kisa and Taketo had been glaring at each other, but as soon as Itachi went down, Kisa smiled. Just a small smile, barely big enough to see. But it was enough to send Taketo over the edge. She formed hand signs, and a pack of 6 snow leopards appeared at her feet. Now Naruto understood why she had cat ears. At a sign from her they sprang on Kisa, knocking her down.

It was pure chaos. But then he heard a voice. "What is going on here?!? I remember saying you could have your arguments, as long as they did not turn into brawls!!!!! And what do I get? Fighting. If you are still here in the next 5 seconds, I can promise you, you will wish you had never joined this organization!" Sasori and Kanna were gone before Leader-sama had finished his sentence, with Hidan and Kisa right after them. Deidara and Maru were next, and bringing up the rear was a struggling Taketo, carrying Itachi, who was still knocked out.

"Right" leader-sama said when they were gone. "I came to tell you what your mission will be. You will go with a team I have selected for you and infiltrate the land of waves. There is a scroll there. You will steal it and put this in its place." Leader handed him a little piece of paper that said ' Bet you wish you had accepted my offer now'. Naruto looked at him strangely, but said nothing. "Hai Leader-sama!"


	4. Chapter 4

I actually got another chapter up today! I didn't think I was gonna have time. I have a major writers block for Naruto's mission so it's just gonna be them, actually getting ready… If you have any ideas please PM me, because I'm stuck. Oh, and I can't decide if I should make it all in Naruto's POV or I should switch… so if you care, please PM me and tell me! That's about it, and I hope you enjoy the Chapter! : ) Please R&R!

Naruto's POV:

I lay on my bed, thinking that this could not get any weirder. After the fight, Leader had asked Kakuzu, a guy with a mask covering half of his face, to show me around so I wouldn't get lost again. He guided me through the tunnels, showing where the kitchen was in relation to each room. Apparently, the base was circular, though it was so big it didn't feel like it, and the kitchen was at the very center. Kakuzu didn't say much more than he needed to, and almost never went inside any of the other rooms, but when he passed the room marked 'Infirmary' he stopped and pressed his ear to the door, like I had done last night, and listened. He muttered something under his breath, and went inside, forgetting all about me. Since I had nothing else to do, I followed him.

Maru was sitting with her back to me, running her glowing hand over Itachi's forehead with Taketo standing anxiously next to her. Everyone who was in the fight was there, some of them with bandages wrapped around their wounds, but Kakuzu went straight to the one who had actually seriously injured someone. Hidan. I had the same experience with Kakuzu that I had had with Maru. I had thought she was quiet and nice and nonviolent. I had actually wondered how she got into Akatsuki. Then she spoiled my impression of her when she screamed at Kanna. It was like I was at the fight again, only I was seeing it with Kakuzu.

He yelled for about 10 minutes, screaming about Hidan being a blockhead, and an idiot, and how if Hidan wasn't immortal, he would be feeling this lecture, as well as hearing it. Wait. Immortal? I turned to the nearest person and tapped them. It was Kisa, holding an ice-pack to her head. "What is it Naruto-kun," she said. "Did Kakuzu-san just say that Hidan was immortal?" She nodded and then winced. "They both are. Hidan performs a ritual in his fights. He takes a little blood from his opponent and using it, whatever happens to him happens to his opponent. To make this strategy work he has to be immortal." Kisa paused and then went on. "He is very religious, and he is part of a religion called Jashinism. If he does a certain ritual after he kills someone, he says he is granted immortality. And it seems to work. Kakuzu's method is much similar. When he kills someone, he steals their heart. It adds they're lifespan to his."

I turned back to Kakuzu who was still yelling at Hidan. Well, that explained why  
Deidara had called them 'The Zombie Twins.' I waited until he was done, and then I had him show me to the dorms, so I could fall asleep. I was exhausted. I collapsed on the bed at the far corner of the room. When I had walked in I had noticed that it was marked with my name. I asked Deidara. He said " Well, leader got really mad at us, saying that we were acting like kids un, and that if we were gonna act like kids, he was gonna treat us like kids un. So he had nameplates put on the beds." Deidara shrugged. It doesn't bother us that much anymore un. You get used to it." I didn't hear the last part. I was asleep.

The next morning I was woken to the sound of someone whispering my name. "Naruto-kun, you have to get up now. Please. If you don't we will get in trouble." After the pleading stopped, I cracked open an eyelid. Maru was standing there anxiously. "Oh thank goodness! It's your turn to do the waking up, and then we have to leave for your mission." I told her in a groggy voice, "Slow down. What's the waking up?" "Kisa-chan and Kanna-chan never want to get up, so it's someone's job to wake them up. We switch every day. It's your turn."

I pulled myself out of the warm comforter, and let Maru pull me to the girl's dorm. She opened the door, pushed me in and then slammed the door. What was her problem? I walked to Kanna and shook her saying "It's time to get up." She rolled over and opened her eyes. Kanna walked to the center of the room and knelt there. Well that was surprisingly easy. I turned my back on her and walked to Kisa. I repeated the same process, with the same results. Wow. Maru had made it sound like it would be hard. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

I heard some noise from the center of the room, and turned. Both of the twins were surrounded, but with different things. Kanna had some scrolls open and she was performing hand signs. Rising from the scrolls was a mist. Kisa had shadows surrounding her. They were sort of human shaped, but the shadowy stuff they were made of kept moving, screwing up the human effect. The mist Kanna had called up started to move toward me. At a word from Kisa, the shadows did the same. Oh, Crap. I sprinted for the door, suddenly understanding Maru's haste to get out of the room. I yanked the door out of my way, and slammed it shut behind me.

Maru stared at me, and said "Are they up?" I stared right back at her. "I don't know. I really don't care. I'm lucky to have my life!! What were those jutsus?" Maru looked sheepish. "Well, if you touch Kanna's mist, it will trap you in a genjustsu. Kisa's shadows will do whatever she wants, but we have no idea what they are and she won't tell us. Kanna might know, but she won't go against her twin." "Wonderful. So you sent me in there, knowing that I could have been killed, and you didn't even warn me?!? Nice one. You said we had to leave for my mission? Get everyone who is on my team, gather them in the kitchen, and we will leave." She looked like she was about to cry but I didn't care. I was pissed off.


End file.
